


Oddly Fond

by rrosewhip



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, i hope its ok tho asjdfkasdf, i literally havent written something in ages, so how do i feel about this?? idk my guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosewhip/pseuds/rrosewhip
Summary: If someone didn’t know any better, one could say he looked oddly fond...Saihara sure didn’t know any better.





	Oddly Fond

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!!! i haven't written something in like ages so i'm a tad bit rusty...but either way i hope you enjoy it! i did my best to characterize them, i used some of their dialogue from the actual game as sort of a skeleton to help me, i did change some of what they said though!! anyways, i suppose that's all i have to say! 
> 
> this was beta'd by a friend on twitter whom i appreciate lots for doing this!!
> 
> without further adieu here's my first saiouma fic!

Why Saihara went along with Ouma’s ideas was a mystery that even he couldn’t solve. He didn’t really enjoy being messed with by Ouma and his string of lies that spewed from him when they spoke. He didn’t by any means  _ hate _ Ouma, if anything his own feelings towards him were a bit skewed and they’d change each time they spent time with one another. 

He knew that as soon as Ouma explained the idea of a  _ knife game _ it wasn’t going to end very well. The rhythmic tapping of the knife against the table caused a wave of anxiety to crash against him and rock his insides around. He watched carefully as the tapping picked up speed and he thought it’d be fine and then  _ snip!  _

“ _ Ouc _ _ — _ _...!”  _ Before he could realize what he was doing, Saihara quickly grabbed Ouma’s hand as the blood spilled out from his cut.

“That’s enough!” Saihara was quick to end the game  to not allow anymore injuries to occur. “I’ll take care of it!” He quickly rushes out of the room they were in and searches for a first aid kit. You’d think they’d be easier to find considering the situation they were in but when you really think of Monokuma it makes sense they’re a bit scarce.

He finds one and quickly sits Ouma down on the edge of a table so he can fix his finger. Saihara sits on his knees and opens the first aid kit. He begins to clean it and only glances up ever so often, a bit nervous as to how he was being watched. Each time he looked up though he saw the same thing, Ouma smothering a laugh behind his hand.

Why he was laughing, Saihara didn’t know, but he pushes the question away and continues to crudely patch up the cut on the others finger. He never realized how small Ouma’s hands were compared to his own. They were a lot softer too. He expected the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s hands to be a lot rougher, but what did he know about being a Supreme Leader? He noticed a lot of things about his hands and he felt his stomach was bubbling.

Saihara furrowed his eyebrows slightly and  could feel his cheeks warm up slowly as well as a nervous sweat forming at his temples. He pushed away the thoughts of Ouma’s hands , seeing as this was not the time or place to be thinking of such things. He kept his head down, putting intense focus on wrapping his finger.

Patching up the cut began to slow making him pause for a short moment. He glanced up once more and noticed for a split second, Ouma’s face looked void.Then it quickly changed back to the small giggles like before. 

“Saihara-chan~, your face is  _ awfully _ red!  _ Nishishi… _ ” His face only brightened even more, and kept facing downwards. Saihara kept his eyes on Ouma’s hand and then  _ maybe _ held the other’s hand for a second too long after he finished wrapping it. He ran his finger over the end of the medical tape to make sure it wouldn't curl up and gave a small nod of satisfaction.

“A-alright, I’m done...How is it?” 

Ouma curled his fingers to test out how his finger movement was and grinned wide. “This is enough! Thanks for the treatment Saihara-chan.” Saihara nodded and let out a small sigh of relief. He knew it was a bad idea playing this game… “ _ Anyways... _ I lost, oh no! Guess you win Saihara-chan!” Ouma still had a grin on his face and Saihara furrowed his eyebrows once more, confused.

“I haven’t even played yet...Is it okay for me to win?” Was this not against the rules? Did this game even have rules? Ouma was making the rules up as he’s been going along the past few days so he wouldn’t put it past him.

“Well I failed, so yeah! You win without playing...Besides! I’ve already achieved my goal~!” 

“Goal…?”

Ouma snickered. “To kill Saihara-chan of course!” 

“But I’m alive?” If Saihara wasn’t confused already, he sure was now. Trying to wrap his brain around Ouma’s words causes his head to pulse.

He snickered some more, “But your heart is filled with feelings for me is it not, Saihara-chan~?”

Saihara blinked so Ouma kept going. “I told you I’d kill you didn’t I? Ever since then your thoughts have just been  _ fiiiilled _ with me haven’t they~? Even now! You’re  _ soooo _ worried about me, from the bottom of your heart!  Nishishi…” Saihara blinked again.

“ _ Hah…? _ ” 

“You’ll never forget me now, Saihara-chan! Not for the rest of your life, right? That’s why I don’t need your life anymore, I’ve already taken Saihara-chan’s heart, so I’m satisfied~!”

Saihara’s head was pounding at this point. He was completely lost as to why Ouma was saying and doing all of this.  _ Was this another game? _

“Wh-what are you even saying….! Why would you…?!” Saihara’s face was dusted pink and Ouma’s features turned void once more.

“It was a lie though. I never even wanted your life.” He started to snicker again. “The first thing I told you was that I’m a liar~! I lie!”

He was speechless at this point, staring at Ouma with slightly widened eyes and confusion clear on his face. Why was he like this? Another mystery left unsolved by Saihara. He could only stare at Ouma, and all Ouma did in response was bare that bright mischievous grin at him.

He blinked once more and sighed softly. Would he ever understand Ouma? Probably not, but he wasn’t too worried about it. He felt like he understood him a bit better now, even if it was just barely. 

“Well I’ll be leaving now! What a day I had spending with my beloved Saihara-chan~!” And with that, Ouma dashed off leaving a confused yet oddly content Saihara in his wake.

“Ouma-kun…” He exhaled and shook his head slightly. If someone didn’t know any better, one could say he looked oddly fond...Saihara sure didn’t know any better.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated as well as feedback in general! you can find me at twitter and tumblr here:
> 
> twitter: ghibIianime  
> tumblr: brotatoochips
> 
> thanks again!!


End file.
